Il cuore ha denniaggato
by Okanami Jose
Summary: AU- Aoshi-Misao


-ruroken no me pertenece si no a Watsuki-sama n.n'-

-la canción: un extraño en mi bañera. -

-interprete: Franco de Vita. -

-Disco: STOP -

o.0 cada vez los ago mas cortos!!!!!! . !!

xD

ya ya me callo esta vez... al fic directamente n0n

**_IL CUORE HA DANNEGGIATO_**

_ Corazón dañado _

…Una bonita casa se percibía a simple vista que en ese hogar el amor abundaba, una familia feliz tendría que vivir allí, no?…

Pero los ojos se engañan fácilmente… en efecto una vez hubo verdadero amor en esa casa, ahora solo era una farsa… Una mascara que ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre…

y el sufrimiento y llanto de esa joven mujer……

_con la boca amarga y seca…_

_que peligro estar tan cerca…_

_y mis ojos siempre alerta…_

_nunca sabes lo que piensa…_

los gritos hace largo rato habían cesado, pero las lagrimas no… Misao… Misao… una ves Makimachi ahora Seta, de Seta Soujiro

un hombre bueno y amable… al principio…

_sus miradas se lo cuentas… **de pronto**_

_le descubre le delata…_

_y mis manos temblorosas…_

_van buscando cualquier cosa… _

la chica lloraba amargamente en una esquina de su habitación, su labio sangraba y su esposo tomaba un baño… el llego borracho y sin razón la golpeo hasta que estuvo satisfecho…

_y el extraño aquí en mi casa _

_no es el mismo que yo ame… _

_es otro loco que anda suelto _

_y ya me veo mañana en primera plana_

la joven Misao se levanto de donde estaba y se recostó en la cama, sus lágrimas aun no cesaban…

aparento estar dormida para que soujiro no siguiera golpeándola cuando terminara su baño…

_algo extraño en mi bañera_

_con alcohol entre sus venas_

_y no me atrevo ni a toser _

_que el último morado aun sigue marcado…_

el joven llego a la habitación y después de un bufido molesto se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, Misao aun lloraba silenciosamente…

_la verdad no te conozco_

_nunca se por donde vienes_

_al principio era distinto_

_no había mas que vino tinto_

_y con el pasar del tiempo _

_con pasar pasa de todo_

_y es mejor no estar tan cerca_

_por si a caso le entra el modo…_

Misao despertó temprano… mientras su esposo aun dormía salio de la casa… al volver de seguro la golpearía de nuevo pero… necesitaba hablar con alguien… necesitaba hablar con él…

_y el extraño aquí en mi casa _

_no es el mismo que yo ame… _

_es otro loco que anda suelto _

_y ya me veo mañana en primera plana_

Aoshi- Misao… -murmuro al verla frente a la puerta de su casa con la cara llorosa

Misao- pu… puedo pasar aoshi?... –pidió luego de un sollozo

Aoshi- por supuesto, pasa…

Ambos llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá… hubo un silencio incomodo por mucho rato misao tenia la mirada gacha… al final aoshi decidió romper el hielo…

Aoshi- que te ha pasado… -tomo el rostro de misao delicadamente con una de sus manos eh hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos

Misao- no es nada… -sutilmente rompió el contacto la mano de aoshi

Aoshi- por nada vienes hasta mi casa y lloras de esa forma? -la chica tomo fuerza para decirle

Misao- es… es Soujiro… -aoshi frunció el seño

Aoshi- que te ha hecho ese infeliz?!

_algo extraño en mi bañera_

_trae de todo entre sus venas_

_y no me atrevo ni a toser _

_que el último morado aun sigue marcado…_

Aoshi- no lo has denunciado a la policía??? -comento después de escuchar el relato de misao

Misao- una vez… pero salio de igual forma y luego me fue peor… -dijo entre sollozos

**_hay mujeres que lo viven y lo esconden_**

****

**_y que sufren en silencio por que nadie les responde…_**

****

**_y quien iba a decir que lo que tanto quería _**

****

**_terminaría algún día arrancándole la vida_**

****

**_y a pesar del ruido de los golpes y los gritos_**

****

**_saldría de nuevo suelto por falta de testigos.._**

****

**_y prometen y aseguran que no volverá a pasar.._**

****

**_pero cuanto han mentido… ¿hasta cuando mentirán…?_**

Aoshi- pero misao tienes que dejarlo lo único que haces es dañarte!!

Misao- a donde iría!!! No tengo a donde ir… y si me encontrara…

Aoshi- yo te cuidare… no quiero que te pase nada…

Misao- aoshi yo… -no pudo terminar pues los labios de aoshi se lo impidieron, ella correspondió dejándose llevar

_y el extraño aquí en mi casa _

_no es el mismo que yo ame… _

_es otro loco que anda suelto _

_y ya me veo mañana en primera plana……_

ella se separo de el bruscamente ¿Qué estaba haciendo??

Aoshi- lo siento… -se disculpo por haberla besado

Misao- no te disculpes, correspondí de igual forma… ahora me arrepiento de habernos separado hace años…(fueron novios) -sobrio tristemente

_…si no fuera por el miedo _

_que me metes en el cuerpo_

_me lo callo me lo trago_

_que aun te quiero bueno y sano………._

La chica de ojos verdes iba en un autobús con un bolso descansando en sus piernas… lloraba… una vez mas lloraba… pero esta vez por recordar su antigua vida… ahora saldría de la ciudad empezaría de nuevo, tal vez… algún día… lo vería de nuevo… (se refiere a Aoshi!! nn')

Misao- adiós para siempre Soujiro… -una ultima lagrima recorría su mejilla- …y hasta luego Aoshi –sonrió ligeramente

¿?- adonde crees que vas sin avisar, Misao? -una voz muy conocida hizo que se sobre saltara, giro lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada azul cielo…

Misao- Aoshi!!!! Que haces aquí????

Aoshi- creíste que te dejaría partir después de ese beso? –dijo con una sonrisa

La chica se sonrojo hasta más no poder, se sentía como una niña!!

El joven de ojos azules se sentó junto a ella y la miro seriamente

Aoshi- a donde vallas te seguiré… quieras o no… -sonrió ligeramente con la última frase

Misao- que?? pero!!... –aoshi puso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara

Aoshi- quieras o no… -retiro el dedo de los labios de la chica y coloco sus labios en ellos, besándola tiernamente

El autobús arranco y emprendió la marcha mientras los jóvenes se basaban.

Irían muy lejos… donde el pasado no alcanzara a la joven misao… donde pudiera alfil ser feliz…

**FIN… **

1.- se suponía que no seria un final feliz!!!!!!!!!!!! . 

2.- yo quería un final triste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

El final mas o menos seria que misao se iba sola por miedo a q Sou lastimara a Aoshi!!!! pero me sale miel por los poros!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuso!!!!!!! . 

Bueno pero el final es el final no importa como lo hubiera querido nnU

No olviden dejar un review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai!! .

Ja ne n.n

Licánamente…

…Onashiru Okanami…


End file.
